Obession Turned Revenge
by cristina reid
Summary: Based on season 8 episode 18, but no spoilers. Spencer tries to help Derek get over what happened. But what if it's only begun? Spencer/Derek SLASH! Violence!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello, I was really tempted to make a new Criminal Minds story, so here it is. Now, if you hate the way I write, or you're just gonna review to talk shit and tell me I shouldn't write, FUCK YOU! GO AWAY! If you already KNOW you hate the way I write, fucking leave why'd you even come here! Seriously I'm not going for that shit. Any flames will be eliminated because I'm sick of people always telling me the same shit over. And I'm not smart like Spencer, so he won't go on his awesome rambles.

This is based on season 8 episode 18 but there aren't any spoilers. And I'm making my own age timing, so Derek would be around 39 and Spencer would be around 23 because lets face it, he's a smart ass. XD!

chapter1

Spencer woke when the jet nudged sideways. He stretched and yawned then stared across the small plane towards Derek who was staring out the window, all the way in the end of the plane. Spencer stared around and saw the rest of the team was asleep and slowly stood up then walked over.

"Hey."

Derek turned from looking out of the window and smiled at seeing Spencer taking the seat next to him uninvited. Derek leaned over Spencer and stared around making sure the rest of the team was asleep before turning to Spencer and sending a quick kiss to the younger man's pink lips.

Spencer stared back smiling. His smile slowly faulted at seeing Derek stare back out the window and his own smile disappearing. Spencer reached out and grabbed the larger darker hand in his. "Hey." he whispered only for Derek to hear.

Derek stared back and Spencer brought a gentle hand to the man's cheek. "If you need to talk..."

Derek smiled lovingly and gently shook his head. "No baby. I'm fine. Just can't believe it happened all over again."

Spencer smiled sadly. "Is that what it feels like?" He asked. Derek could hear the worry in Spencer's voice. "You don't have to feel alone, Derek."

"I know I'm not alone." Derek whispered before sending another kiss to Spencer's lips.

Spencer, again brought his hand to Derek's cheek holding him in place and deepening the kiss, making sure to leave their lips linger, before pulling away with a tiny suction sound.

Derek made to kiss Spencer once more but they were interrupted from their kiss by Derek's cell ringing. They quickly pulled away when they heard Hotch and Rossi turn to them as Derek answered his phone.

"Derek Morgan."

Spencer licked and wiped at his wet lips as he watched Derek talk to the person on the phone. Spencer blinked worriedly then looked towards Hotch and Rossi who were both looking towards Derek. So Spencer secretly grabbed the man's hand and brought it the seat the between them.

"What it is?"

Derek raised a finger. "Alright, thanks for calling me." He hung the phone up then stared down at the floor for a moment before shaking his head.

"Derek?" Spencer breathed.

"Carl Buford just escaped the jail."

Spencer blinked before his brows narrowed and his jaw slightly dropped.

Review Please :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for reviews =D Oh and someone took it upon themselves to say I never finish my work. Seriously? Ok, I may have like 30 stories I'm working on but, check these stories out and actually read the fact that they're COMPLETE.

Criminal Minds Multi-Chapters: Body Guard, Hold Me Close, My Baby's Daddy, Stained Love,

Criminal Minds One Shots: Derek's Insecure, Derek's Secret Needs, Easter Bunny, Family Matters, How To Meet, Strangers, The Better Medicine, You Belong With Me

Merlin Multi-Chapters: A Thousand Years, Blinded, Choose Wisely, For Rich or For Poor, Save Him, Stolen Trinket, The Kings Family, The Swan Prince, Trapped,

Merlin One Shots: Arthur Loves Merlin, Hunith's Surprise, Master, Merlin's Flirt Poem to Arthur, Secret Lovers, Tripple Threat, Uther's Worst Nightmare.

chapter2

Spencer and Derek walked inside Derek's house and dropped their bags near the door. Spencer, who walked in first, turned around smiling at Derek who had just shut the door. Spencer wrapped his arms around Derek's neck and kissed him gently on the lips. When he got no response back, Spencer pulled back frowning.

"Derek?"

The dark-skinned man shook his head. "I'm sorry, Spencer. I know we had plans." He pulled Spencer's hand from his face and planted his lips on the knuckles, leaving his lips linger for a short moment before pulling back. "But I can't." The man breathed before turning and walking towards the bathroom.

Spencer stared at the empty spot for a second before following after Derek, he could hear the shower turn on and shuffling of Derek pulling off his clothes. Spencer, knowing Derek never locked the bathroom door brought his hand to the knob and pulled it opened, Spencer smiled lustful as he watched his lover's naked bottom walking into the shower. But he shook the thought away, thinking of his lover's words and his well-being.

Derek didn't feel like making love tonight, Spencer understood why. He could hold for a few days... or maybe one. Spencer walked over to the shower and slightly pulled back the shower curtain to see Derek just standing under the water. Spencer shook his head and pulled the stopped of the tub down then turn the tub on instead of the shower. Derek opened his eyes confused when he was no longer getting wet and turned to look at Spencer.

"I told you, Spencer-"

"I know." Spencer whispered. "Sit."

Derek stared for a moment before shaking his head. "I'm a big man, Spencer, I'm more than capable-"

"I know." Spencer interrupted again. "This has nothing to do with how much of a man you are. I already know you're a man. And you're mine. And I want to take care of _my_ man."

Derek stared for another moment before slowly sitting down in the tub. Spencer kneeled on the floor and grabbed a small wash clothe and the bar of soap then lathered it up inside the tub filling with water. He slowly reached back up and squeezed the dripping water from the sponge on Derek's shoulder.

Spencer sighed when he noticed how the grown man kept his knees to is chest.

"Do you want to tell me what happened when you spoke with him?"

Derek gently shook his head.

Spencer gently nodded and started lathering the soap on Derek's chest. "Um... do you want to..." Spencer gestured to where Derek was covering and the man stared back for a moment before slowly stretching out his legs and scooting closer to the edge of the tub. He reached out and grabbed Spencer's hand, kissing it the same as he did earlier then pulling the hand down near his cock.

"You're the only one I ever let touch me." He whispered almost inaudibly.

Spencer smiled before sending a small quick kiss to the man's lips. He pulled away only slightly. "Oh, how I wish you were your usual horny self."

Derek broke out in laughter.

XOXOXOXO

He walked into the abandoned warehouse. His grey prison suit helped to keep his presence hidden in the dark. He tapped on the warehouse door twice before the door opened.

His dark eyes stared into the ones opposite his own. "Rodney Harris."

The man at the door stared into the darker eyes. "What do you want?"

The corner of Buford's mouth raised. "It's not what I want." He lifted a photo in his hand. "It's who you want."

Rodney stared at the photo in the man's hand and his brows narrowed. "How do you know Derek Morgan?"

"That doesn't matter. What matters is, will you help me get my hands on him?"

Rodney glanced down at the picture again.

"I want him." Buford said low.

Rodney looked back up into the man's eye and slowly nodded. "Whatever you do, make sure it's slow painful."

Buford smiled and nodded back. "Trust me." He stuffed the photo back in his pocket. "He lives in Quantico. We leave first thing tonight."

A/N: I don't know if you remember Rodney Harris. He's from Profiler Profiled, the gang member Derek fought with. Ok, so two reviewer brought it to my attention that Harris was in the last episode, silly me. But I was baby sitting that day and I couldn't see the last 15 minutes of the episode. But since this is FF, lets just pretend that he wasn't in the last episode and he wasn't arrested. XD! Thanks for bringing it to my attention!

Review Please :)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for reviews =D

chapter3

Spencer carried a small basket as he walked to the car. It was a beautiful sunny afternoon and the breeze was just warm enough to sit and enjoy a picnic in the park with his lover. He stuck the basket inside the back seat of Derek's black Ford Mustang, then turned and smiled to see the man coming out of the house. Spencer stuck a grape in his mouth as Derek walked up to him and gently kissed his lips.

"You're eating already?" He teased.

Spencer laughed then stuck a grape inside Derek's mouth. "They're nice and juicy."

The darker man's brows raised. "Are you making a dirty joke?"

"No." Spencer said, but a small smile plastered the corner of his lips as he stuck another grape in his own mouth. "Only if you want it to be."

Derek chuckled and playfully slapped Spencer's behind then ran over to the driver's seat.

Neither noticed the photos taken of their stolen intimate moments. The kiss, the shared fruit , the smacking of behinds. The two didn't notice the gray Toyota following as they left the driveway either.

Spencer looked to Derek and smiled as he reached and entwined his fingers with the hand Derek wasn't using to drive. "Are you feeling better today?"

Derek glanced towards him before looking back at the road and gently nodding. "A little, yeah." He gave a small smile and glanced again at Spencer. "Thanks to you. The bath, the back rub, the singing me to sleep."

Spencer playfully scoffed. "Don't lie. You didn't fall asleep until_ after_ I stopped singing."

Derek laughed. "Yeah well, that was because I wanted to make sure I didn't miss a minute of it."

"Right." Spencer said unconvinced but still playfully.

The car turned into the park and Derek parked near the greenest part of the grass. Spencer climbed out first, since it took Derek a few extra seconds to get the key out of the ignition as Spencer walked to the back and pulled the blanket out, leaving the basket for Derek to carry.

Three pairs of eyes watched their every move.

"We should just take him out now." Rodney Harris said from the back seat as he leaned forwards so he was leaning in between the two front seats.

Buford lifted his hand and pushed down the gun Rodney held in his own hand. "No." Buford watched as Derek brought a hand around the skinny boy's waist and kissed his forehead. It wasn't hard to reach Quantico over night by car, and it was even easier to find the whereabouts of an FBI agent who'd locked up and damaged so many angry people's careers. People who would give anything for a little payback. Too bad those angry people didn't realize what exactly Buford planned.

"You want to make this painful, don't you?"

Rodney turned towards the man.

Buford looked towards the two in the park who'd just sat down and started sending small touches to each other's arms and faces, and as the white boy grabbed a strawberry bit half then teased Derek's lips with the other half. Buford was angry with Derek for ruining his career after everything he'd done for him, but that didn't mean he didn't feel his gut twist at seeing someone else touch him. Derek was a full-grown man now, but Buford still felt the lust, especially when Derek visited him in jail. He knew Derek would always be back.

"What are you planning?" Rodney said low.

The corner of Buford's lips curled upwards. "Pain." He watched the confusion in the younger man's face, then pointed. "We won't have to go to him." Rodney still had confusion. Buford smiled wider and gestured towards the two lover's running around inside the small pond unwillingly scaring the swinging ducks. "He'll come to us." He pointed towards where Derek was now even closer to the boy sharing yet another kiss.

Rodney looked towards the skinny white boy and nodded in realization.

Review Please :)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks for reviews! =D

chapter4

After lunch and a walk in the park Derek parked his Ford Mustang at a gas pump. He dug inside his pocket and pulled out his wallet. "You want anything from the mini mart?"

Spencer leaned his head against the seat, his lashes literally fluttering into blinks unwilling as he smiled and ran a thumb at the corner of Derek's mouth where there was a small stain from the red wine they had with lunch. "I'm fine."

Derek grabbed the hand and sent a small kiss to it before exiting the car. He shut the door and turned to Spencer once more. "Your sure?"

Spencer smiled and nodded then leaned his head on the car door. "I just want you to hurry up so we can go back home and nap."

Derek silently laughed and walked towards the gas station.

Spencer shut his eyes and let the sound of the car's engine and the feel of the vibration rock him. Spencer opened his eyes when he heard the loud sound of thunder and he looked up at the suddenly greying sky. He quickly opened the car door and walked towards the back and pulled the cover for the open Mustang. He knew he would mean big money if Derek had to send the car to be cleaned if the seats got wet and muddy.

He pulled the cover front ward and shivered at the cold air that hit from in front of him. He brought his hand to the door again and that's when he heard it, the familiar sound of a gun cocking. Spencer froze and looked to his left to come face to face with the small hole where a bullet would come from. He slowly brought his hands up. "I don't h-"

"Quiet!"

Spencer nodded as he tried to slow his breathing which suddenly became loud and fast.

XOXOXOXO

Derek came out of the store with a small bag of snacks for Spencer. Sure the younger man said he didn't want anything, but for some reason he always seemed to have a sudden sweet tooth when all the stores were closed and no one wanted to get out of bed.

Derek pulled the pump out of the now full gas tank and walked over to the front driver's seat, open the door and climb in. "Hey ba..." The man trailed off. "Spencer?"

Spencer softly sobbed and slowly turned to face Derek from where he was facing the front window, his eyes wide with fright and teary eyes.

"Oh my gosh! Spencer!" Derek leaned forward and ran a thumb across the dark purple bruise on the whole right side of his love's face. "What the hell h-" He was caught short when he was suddenly grabbed by the neck from behind.

"We have a gun too." A muffled male voice said. Derek felt a knife press against his neck. "One move and we will shoot him."

Derek's brows narrowed into worry. We?

"Ok, man, I'll give you whatever you want... But just let him go." Derek never took his eyes off Spencer as he said this. Spencer's eyes were still wide with fright and Derek saw he was pressed back against his seat trying to slow his breathing.

"I don't think so. I say what happens here. And right now I say _drive_. Drive, or your lover will have a bullet in his head."

Derek exhaled. "Look, you only need one hostage."

"What did I just say!" The man yelled angrily. "I call the shots!"

Spencer yelped when a gunshot went off and hit the ceiling of the car.

"Ok! Ok!" Derek yelled. "Tell me what you want."

"Drive."

Derek stuck the key in the car ignition. "Where do you want to go?"

"I'll tell you when to stop."

Derek started the car and they drove off.

Review Please :)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Me like reviews :D

chapter5

When the man in the mask told Derek to stop the car, Derek's brows narrowed and he leaned forward in his seat eyeing the flat building in front of him. He could tell it was abandoned by the scrapped darkened bricks and the cracked windows, if that didn't give it away there was always the huge silver gate with the "caution keep out" sign.

Derek turned around finally seeing the man with the black mask sitting next to two others wearing the same masks. "What are we doing here?"

The last man clicked his gun and faced it to Spencer's face. But it was the first who spoke. "Out."

Derek eyed the masked men before looking at Spencer whose breathing suddenly quickened. "Not without Spencer." Derek looked back at the mask for a short moment before a whimper from his lover caught his attention. He looked back at Spencer to see his neck exposed and the gun right under his chin.

"All right! All right!" Derek held his hands in the air. "But if something happens to Spencer while I get out..." He eyed the third man. "I'll find you, all of you." He pulled the handle for the door and slid out. the man with the knife went after him.

"Derek..." Spencer whimpered when the man holding him rubbed the gun across his cheek.

"Don't worry, beautiful. We're not going to hurt you." The man finally spoke and his voice chilled Spencer making shivers run up his spine.

Spencer sniffled as he looked into the dark eyes behind the mask.

"Yet." The man finished.

Spencer watched as the last man walked out of the car next so he was alone with the one holding the gun to his face. "What are you going to do?" He could almost see the smile on the man's face as he crawled out of the car never taking the gun off him.

Spencer whimpered again as his door was pulled open. his arm grabbed making him gasp as he was pulled out of the car. he could see Derek just entering the building being pulled by the other two men.

"Derek!" Spencer, not thinking about how easily he'd just been able to pull away from the man holding him, ran towards the building. He slammed his hands against the door pull sign opening the door then ran straight inside. He yelled when he was grabbed around the waist the moment he entered.

"Let him go!"

Spencer stared at Derek across from him in the middle of a huge empty warehouse. Spencer's eyes widen when he noticed that there were no longer three men but at least six of seven, Derek being held by three.

There was a sudden sound of loud claps and Spencer looked next to him when the door slammed shut.

"Congratulations, Derek. You found yourself a screamer."

Derek froze on impact when the man spoke. That voice, that horrible voice. He watched as the me pulled off their masks one by one.

The man from Derek's nightmares pulled off his mask last then dropped it to the floor, and as he pulled off his black gloves spoke. "I wonder if I'll enjoy his mouth as much as I did yours."

Derek's brows narrowed. "Carl."

The man smiled his eyes glancing to Spencer, who stared with his mouth open in shock, his eyes wide. Burford_ walked over and reached out._

"Don't touch him!" Derek fought against the three men holding him but it was useless.

Burford left his had linger an inch from Spencer's cheek before smirking and looking back at Derek. "I see you have the same taste I do. The younger one's are always more..." He trailed and stared into the distance until he found the right word and looked back at his prey with that same smile. "_Willing. Needy._ Isn't that right, Derek?"

Derek stared the man in the face with disgust and shook his head angrily. "I'm not like you." He hissed. "Spencer isn't a victim."

"He's willing." Burford argued.

"He isn't under age!" Derek snapped.

"Why is he willing?" Burford continued, ignoring Derek's comment. "Is his dad gone too?"

"Shut up!"

Burford chuckled darkly at his prey's reaction. "Your anger always brought out the animal in you Derek. Not only in the game, but in bed too."

Derek growled much like an animal as he tried running at the man, but he was still being held. Burford smiled.

"You do remember Rodney Harris?"

Derek frowned and suddenly looked at the man holding Spencer, and his breath got caught in his throat.

Burford laughed again. "I do believe he wanted to thank you for all those years ago. He never got his chance. I believe he does now."

Derek looked from Rodney to Spencer to Burford. "You want something." It was a statement. "You took Spencer to get it."

Burford smiled smugly. "Yes." He nodded then glanced at Spencer before looking back at Derek. "You owe us all something, Derek. And we want it. Now."

Derek gulped dryly.

"I've had a hard time in prison. But the hardest thing to live without, was the touch of a lover."

Derek's brows narrowed in more disgust as Burford walked towards Spencer.

Derek's brows narrowed and he looked towards Rodney who was running a finger down Spencer's cheek and just as his hand left Spencer's face Burford's replaced it.

"You're not going to touch him, Carl!"

Burford's hand slowly trailed down until his thumb ran across Spencer's bottom lip, then he sighed and turned making his way to Derek. When he reached him, Burford stared at Derek for short moment, before he reached out grabbing Derek's face in both his hands and bringing their lips together in a crushing kiss.

Spencer's mouth into pure disgust, he had to turn his gaze to the ground not wanting to see his lover's expression.

Burford finally pulled away smiling as he watched Derek spit and cough. "Who says I want him, Derek? He's just here to make sure you _behave_ and obey my every command." He snarled the last word.

Derek looked at the man to see him smiling.

"Take him upstairs." Burford ordered.

Spencer struggled against the man holding him as he was pulled up a large flight of stairs, at least 20.

"It'll be ok, Spencer!" He heard Derek promise.

Rodney slid a metal lock off a door that read "lab" then pushed Spencer inside making him almost fall but he held on to a wooden table with boxes. Spencer stared around and saw a roll of metal lockers across the wall.

"We might be here all night."

Spencer flinched at the whisper in his ear and the sudden touch to his waist.

"I sure hope Derek misbehaves. I'd like to..." The hands slid down and to his back side. "Get to know you a better."

Spencer shut his eyes, gulped deeply then spun around and punched.

Rodney fell back a few feet holding his jaw. Spener used this time to run towards the door but when he reached it he was quickly spun around, his face an inch from Rodney's.

"I like when you fight back. It turns me on."

Spencer stared wide-eyed as Rodney reached down to his belt and unbuckled it. Spencer struggled more pulling back uselessly as the belt was pulled away from the man's jeans.

"No!"

XOXOXOXO

"No!"

Derek's eyes widen as he looked towards the stairs. "Spencer!"

Burford chuckled. "Don't worry, Rodney's a good puppy, he doesn't attack unless I tell him to."

Derek looked back at him with unconvinced eyes.

Burford shrugged. "Most of the time."

Review Please :)


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Me like reviews :D

chapter6

When he heard Spencer's scream Derek couldn't take his eyes off the stairs where the scream from upstairs. He hoped Rodney would come down any second but the man never showed for the longest moment and Derek couldn't take it anymore. He looked towards Buford who was staring up the stairs also with a questioning look.

"If he hurts Spencer..." Derek trailed letting his threat hang in the air.

Buford sighed audibly and gestured for his men to follow pulling Derek behind them. Derek being the man he was, pulled away from the man holding him and walked up the stairs on his own. When they reached the top, a door to the left was pulled open and Derek saw Rodney walk out. The man stopped in his place frowning at the group before him.

Buford gave a smug smile. "Have fun did you?"

Derek looked towards the man with a death glare. If looks could kill, Burford's brain matter would be all over the walls.

Rodney chuckled. "Maybe. A little too much."

"You son of a bitch!" Derek charged, his hands ready to grab Rodney's throat, but he was pulled back. "What the hell did you do!"

"Chill Derek, chill." Rodney put his hands in the air with a smirk on his lips.

"Easy, Derek. You wouldn't want to make this more difficult on Spencer, would you?" Buford smiled darkly. "I'm sure whatever Rodney did, Spencer can still move."

Rodney moved aside from the door and gestured for Derek to enter.

Derek took that chance to run towards the door pushing the bastard against the wall before running inside the room. He ran straight to Spencer, who was sitting in the corner with his head in his knees.

"Spencer?"

The younger man's head shot up. "Derek." He whimpered and tried pulling his hands towards his lover, but was stopped half way. Derek's eyes followed where Spencer's looked and he saw Spencer's wrists tied with a leather belt wrapped multiple times then held with a chain against a locker.

Derek looked with a frown back at Buford who was the only one inside the room. "Why is he tied? It's not like he can escape from all the way up here."

At that moment, Rodney walked inside as he spoke. "I wanted to show who's more stronger."

Derek's brows narrowed towards Rodney's comment. "Of course you're stronger, you're twice his size!"

Rodney shrugged. "He didn't seem to think that matters when he punched me."

"Look, I've had enough of this. Tell me what you want already!" Derek hissed angrily after jumping to his feet.

"I told you want I want." This time it was Buford who spoke.

Derek stared speechless. Did the asshole really, seriously think Derek would go within an inch of him? He opened his mouth to tell Buford he was out of his mind to even be _thinking_ about such acts.

"I'll do it."

Derek's gaze, along with everyone else's snapped towards Spencer's small form on the ground.

"No." Derek said, without hint of argument with wide eyes. He leaned down again so he was face to face with Spencer.

"Derek, he already hurt you. I can't let him do this to you again."

"Spence, there isn't any argument in this. The answer is _no_."

"De-"

"Spencer, I know what this does to someone. I wont let you go through what I went through."

Spencer shook his head. "I don't care what happens to me. I can't bare to see you the way you were last night, Derek. If I could change that, I would. I _do_ have the chance to change that."

"I really love the offer thrown in front of me." Buford said smugly.

Derek could swear he could hear a moan in the man's voice, and when he noticed Buford's eyes glued to Spencer, Derek stepped in the man's view.

"The answer is no. If you want someone you take me."

"Der-"

"No, Spencer! My decision is final!" Derek barely glanced back at him, he never yelled at his lover and it felt so wrong to do it, he hated the thought of Spencer's hurt look. He looked back at Buford. "On one condition, Spencer goes home. _No one_ lays a hand on him."

Buford blinked and crossed his arms. "Once I am satisfied you both can go home."

Derek stared for a short moment before his brows narrowed. "I don't believe you." He snarled.

Buford eyed his body before smiling. "You know me well."

Derek's mouth open in shock at the sudden outburst, the fact that Buford would just admit to his evil ways.

Buford smiled. "Take Derek to the room next door." He looked at the other men.

Derek barely had time to struggle before four men wer grabbing him. As he was pulled towards the door, he noticed Buford pull out a pair of handcuffs and handed them to Rodney.

"Make sure he can't escape. I want him restrained so I can have my fun."

"No! No, don't hurt him!"

Buford looked towards Spence's cries to see the boy sobbing.

"Take me!"

Buford smiled and slowly walked over, making Spencer freeze, eyeing Buford's every move. Spencer lowly whimpered when the man kneeled before him.

"Trust me, young man, I never planned on having only one of you."

A frown crossed Spencer's mouth and he gulped dryly.

"Derek seems to care about you." Buford smiled with that same darkness. "He's made the past few years of my life hell."

Spencer shook his head worriedly.

Buford nodded in satisfaction. "What better way to break him than to take something he cares so much about?" He hummed then walked backwards towards the door. "It breaks him to see you tremble, imagine what would happen when he sees his lover broken." He smiled once more before turning and leaving, making Spencer jump when he slammed the door shut.

Spencer sniffled when he heard the door lock from the outside.

Review Please :)


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry! Sorry! Don't bite me, I hadn't realized it's been two weeks since my last update until someone pointed it out. But it wasn't my fault, I'm was going through some writers block and updated only one story twice... which I usually update at least 5 in like four days. But, yeah, writers block and I'm worried about a doctor's appointment I have in a week, soooo... yeah. Sorry for the disappointment. I still love reviews though! Warning for this chapter: Forced. . . . head?

chapter7

Derek had been locked in this room for a couple of hours and he was getting tired of standing and waiting. He wasn't exactly trembling... well he was, he was afraid of the fact that no one had come in yet for any reason and it scared him, (he would never admit that out loud and instead would act tough and start punching faces but...) he wondered, if Carl hadn't come to him yet then there was a possibility of him doing something to Spencer.

"Hey!" The man banged the metal hand cuffs binding his wrists to the skinny pipe he was cuffed to. "Hey!" He yelled louder. "What the hell are you doing out there! Hello!" His gaze snapped towards the door when it opened to show Carl standing with the corner of his lips curled in a smirk.

"My Derek, I didn't know you were so desperate to start already."

"What the hell did you do to Spencer?" Derek growled angrily. "If you touch him..."

"Easy, Derek. I haven't touch your lover... yet." Carl was now a few inches away, and his hands grabbed Derek's face, making the grown man flinch back in disgust and try to pull away when Buford started caressing Derek's lips with his thumb. "All you have to do is obey." The man said low then leaned in kissing him roughly on the lips.

Derek took no time to use his teeth making Carl flinch and pull away holding his lip. The man pulled his hand away and licked his lip. "You were always a biter Derek. When you couldn't take anymore that was your way of getting out."

Derek only stared with his narrowed expression. Even while he was staring at Buford Derek didn't see the back-hand coming until his face was forced to the side. He stood with his eyes shut and his face staring down. He didn't even look back up when Buford's angry voice started growling.

"But you see Derek," Buford paused as he pulled Derek to face him again, then struck his stomach making the agent grunt and lean over. "The difference between then and now," Buford paused again then sent a punch to Derek's face, this time when his face was forcefully turned, Derek ended up hitting the side of his face with the pipe. "Is I don't care if you had enough!"

Derek yelled when the back of his leg was kicked and he was forced to his knees.

Buford smiled wickly. "That's where you belong."

Derek looked up to see Buford unbuckling his pants. "Bite this time, and I'll cut your tongue out. The man snarled as he let his cock out of his pants zipper.

Derek's world seemed to disappear, he felt like he suddenly died and went to hell. Why would he be in hell? He was a good person dammit!

"Now, open." Buford said lustful.

But that wasn't what Derek heard. What he heard were muffled sounds, he felt like his ears were being stuffed with cotton balls. He felt his jaw get grabbed and his mouth was forced open, then he felt it. His mouth being unwillingly abused in the most sickening way. He tried to shut his mouth and bite, possibly get away... but the grip at his jaw holding his mouth open was a harsh and desperate one. He felt fingers digging into his skull and his head was forced back making Buford's cock touch his throat.

Derek choked and gasped when air couldn't enter his lungs through his mouth. Then he almost choked again when he felt something hot slide down his throat. When Buford pulled out, all that Derek ate that day at his picnic with Spencer flew out of his mouth and on to the floor.

Buford was still purposely moaned after he was finished and he looked down at Derek's weak form. "I didn't think it possible, but your mouth is even better." With that said, he turned towards the door and opened it revealing Rodney Harris. "Don't kill him just yet." Buford said then glanced back. "I still want him to suffer."

Rodney nodded once as the man left, then he slowly walked inside the small room locking the door behind him.

Derek stared up from the floor breathing heavy just as Rodney smiled wide when he pulled a small pocket knife out of his jacket pocket. "I'm going to enjoy this."

A/N: Next chapter: Spencer gets whumped, yay! :D . . . . . .

Review Please :)


	8. Chapter 8

A/N:Sorry about the wait. My key board broke and I'm using an on-screen key board, which is really hard and annoying. It's takes longer to type. But no fear, I'll be getting a new one in a week.

chapter8

Spencer wasn't really paying attention. His head was in his knees and his mind was Derek, and what Buford was possibly doing to the man. But that was the reason why Spencer didn't hear the door open or notice the man enter the room until his hair was grabbed, making a yelped escape his mouth. He stared up at Buford with his face teeth gritted in pain.

"It seems Derek doesn't believe the words when I say you will pay for any mistakes he makes."

Spencer's eyes widen at the man's words. "What did you do to him?" He wasn't answered. Instead Spencer was pushed back against the locker he was cuffed next to, making him grunt in pain when the metal hit his back. That, along with his wrists being pulled making them scrape against the cuffs adding bleeding cuts to his bruised wrists.

Spencer looked up to see Buford's fist but still had no time to dodge the blow. Spencer was turned forcibly, making him hit the locker face first. Spencer stood stunned with his eyes shut when the pain hit his head. He opened his eyes when he felt something warm trail down his face. Spencer wiped at his nose to see blood and his brows narrowed.

"This will work much better if you could move."

Spencer felt the man pull at the cuffs at his wrists. He turned back to Burford and again had no time to dodge the next blow. He yelled in surprise and fell to the floor face down. He opened his eyes to get a view of Buford's black boots walking towards him. The man leaned down and what Spencer felt next made him scream and kick.

Buford's hands were grabbing at his belt.

"Stop! Get off me!"

Buford turned him so he was on his back, and wrapped his meaty hand around Spencer's throat. "Same rules apply to you as they did to Derek. Fight, and he pays."

Spencer whimpered at the words and squeezed his eyes shut when Buford's mouth came so close to his face he could feel his breath. Buford's lips lightly brushed the corner of Spencer's before trailing down to his cheek.

"Derek will be pleased to hear you're so good." He breathed low. He sent another kiss to Spencer's chest. "You're so warm."

That got Spencer, and he tried pushing the bigger, stronger man off him, but Buford grabbed his wrists and held them close to Spencer's chest.

"What did I just say would happen if you made this harder than it needs to be?"

Spencer gulped loudly. "Please..."

"Sh, sh, sh. It'll be over quicker than you think." Buford whispered before leaning down and bringing his lips back to Spencer's throat.

A/N: Sorry, short. But like I said key board is broken and it took me two hours just to write this.

Review Please :)


	9. Chapter 9

A/N:

Hi everyone. This is about the complaints I have in my reviews about not finishing my stories, and I have come to a conclusion that no one will ever be satisfied with what I do So I Can either live with this fact and keep writing hoping my most dedicated readers will continue reading or I'll stop writing all together. But that wouldn't be fair to my normal peeps, would it? And it seems that some people would enjoy me _not_ writing _TOO_ much.

So here's the deal, and maybe then some of you will have a heart and actually wait until I, as a writer choose to write when I feel most comfortable.

In the past month I've been taken to the hospital TWICE because of heart issues (pain and palpitations). I am taking 6 different medications and they are not working, I have no strength anymore to do what I like. I barely get out of bed to clean anymore because of the depression I have. The doctors don't know whats wrong with my heart and want to take me to a specialist.

I don't have to say anymore, see, because just because I write FF doesn't mean I don't have my own issues like the rest of you. If you want to leave, then leave, just please do so quietly I don't want to hear about "what a terrible writer I am anyway and my work isn't worth waiting". So just. . . _go_. To those of you still waiting, I thank you for your patients. I will up date in a week or two when I have some results on my illness and know whats wrong with me because maybe I won't have so much to worry about.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Bought a new keyboard! =D

chapter9

Buford had his hands at Spencer's pants when the door was swung open.

"Carl!"

The man's brows narrowed darkly and he stared up at Rodney. "I'm in the middle of something."

Rodney stared down at Spencer for a short second before looking back at Buford. "It was an accident."

Buford stared even darker before leaning up away from Spencer. "What are you talking about?

"He ran at me, the knife was sticking out and-"

"What are you saying?" Spencer asked wide-eyed.

Buford frowned down at Spencer before looking back at his side kick. "What he said."

Rodney shook his head nervously. "I can't stop the bleeding."

Buford eyed the man before standing up and pulling Spencer by the arm and after him. Spencer winced and whimpered at he rough treatment.

When they reached the door next to them Buford kicked the door open. Spencer gasped when he saw his lover with glazed eyes, his left hand holding a bleeding wound.

"Derek!" The scream that escaped his mouth was unfamiliar to Spencer, and so was the strength when he pulled his arm away from Buford then ran and kneeled next to Derek. Spencer brought both hands to the darker man's face and sobbed loudly.

"Derek?"

The man hissed. "Spencer. . ."

Buford spun around and pushed Rodney against the wall. "What the hell happened! What did you do!"

"I-it was an accident! He came at me!"

Spencer's teary eyes trailed down to Derek's hands and he slowly reached out and gently pulled the man's large hand away from the wound. Spencer grit his teeth at the site of the pocket knife sticking out. He gulped dryly and looked back up at his lover. "You'll be fine. It'll be ok." He whispered.

Derek winced again when Spencer's trembling hand touch the knife. He reached for the pale hand and rough grabbed it. "Spencer," He whispered only so the younger man could hear. "If anything happens promise me you'll get out of here."

Spencer violently shook his head. "No. . .

"Spencer!" The man hissed through gritted teeth. "They will. . . hurt you. If I'm not around. . . you have. . . to get out."

Spencer shook his head angrily. "He needs a hospital!"

"No he doesn't. All he needs is a doctor. You're a doctor, fix him."

"I'm not that kind of doctor!" Spencer yelled angrily as he spun around to glare at the two men. He exhaled irritated. "There's a chance he needs surgery to stop the bleeding. The knife could have cut through anything!"

Buford stared expressionless.

"Please?" Spencer sobbed. "You can keep me. . ."

"Spencer. . ." Derek tried, but the words left his love's mouth quicker than a flowing river.

"As long as you have me Derek won't tell anyone. He knows what you're capable of."

Again Buford only stared for a moment before folding his arms. "Take the knife out."

Spencer's eyes widen. "W-what?"

The man exhaled annoyed then quickly strolled over to where Derek sat on the floor. Spencer threw his body over his lover's. "Wait! Please!" He yelped when he was lifted and thrown towards Rodney who wrapped an arm around his waist.

Spencer stared wide-eyed as Buford kneeled down covering any view he had of Derek. Spencer never heard Derek scream the way he had just then. The sound made Spencer squeeze his eyes shut. When the scream faded away, Spencer looked back up to see Buford stand holding the bloody knife in his hand and staring as if it was the most natural thing he saw every day of his life.

Buford looked back at Rodney. "Let him go."

The man quickly obeyed making Spencer fall to the floor because his legs had become jelly at the thoughts of what was happening. He quickly and cautiously crawled back over to Derek who had his eyes squeezed shut and holding his side.

"I'll bring you some supplies Dr., all you have to do is wrap the wound." With that, Buford and Rodney left the room.

"You might have just killed him!" Spencer yelled. He brought his head to Derek's and sobbed loudly. "I'm so sorry." He whispered.

A/N: Hi, I'm not exactly back yet, but I wanted to give a chapter to my most loyal readers (you know who you are) I'm talking about the ones who are being very patient while I find out what's wrong with my health.

Review Please :)


End file.
